


Winner Takes It All

by TheWinchesters



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Betting, Chair Sex, Gambling, J2, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Smut, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinchesters/pseuds/TheWinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared makes a stupid bet and wins, turns out the reward goes in both their favours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winner Takes It All

**Author's Note:**

> Un-Betaed. Written in under an hour so excuse any deficiencies. Written for a request to WincestReading that i could find no fic to match, so i wrote it.   
> Request: "jensen losing a bet and having to give jared a lapdance and he gets really serious about it like if he’s gonna do this he might have well put his all into it and they were supposed be laughing about it but jared actually gets super turned on and ahshhahaHA SOMEBODY WRITE ME THIS" THIS WAS FROM A TEXT POST GESGTGS PLEASE TELL ME YOU HAVE SOMETHING LIKE THIS.  
> Enjoy.

To say it was all a sudden twist of events was putting it mildly. Jensen didn't lose bets, that was Jared's job. Jared was the one who made bets without even thinking about wether he could or couldn't win them, and they were normally the latter version, so it was with a stab of disbelief that Jensen lost the ridiculously simple and stupidly childish bet of who could read the most of "one fish two fish" by doctor Seuss without getting tongue tied, and lost it by two words at that.   
"I didn't stutter" he voiced in annoyance, he was lying, it was the chew blue goo that had tripped him up, but seriously, who the hell could read that without messing up?  
"Dude, you completely stopped talking" Jared laughed gleefully enjoying the look on Jensen's face.  
"Its called needing air" Jensen tried pointlessly, he could tell Jared knew he was lying.   
"Sure, sure" his co-star grinned "so this lap dance …" the grin widened malevolently.  
"I was kidding" Jensen rolled his eyes and chucked the book over his shoulder on to the couch.   
"Mm, i wasn't" Jared was starting to bare a freakish similarity to the cheshire cat by now.  
Jensen stared him down for a moment waiting for his best friend to crack up and say 'gotcha', he didn't. "you're really not kidding are you?" he sighed after a moment.   
"Nope, I won that fare and square and it takes two tango, you set yourself up to loose" Jared replied folding his arms over his muscled chest and sat back in his chair gazing at Jensen with something bordering seduction, it was hard to tell with Jared if it was an act or not.   
"Two words" Jensen complained.   
"Two words" was the cocky reply.  
"I'll get you back for this" Jensen said getting to his feet and sauntering into the trailers bedroom.   
Jared laughed and moved his chair further into the centre of the trailer. This was going to be fun, the perfect opportunity to make his companion feel as uncomfortable as possible without lifting a finger, he only wished he could find a way of filming it, it would make such great blackmail material for future use.   
Jensen reappeared shirtless and keeping his back to Jared started fiddling with something on his iPod. Before Jared could ask what he was doing music was pounding around the trailer, reverberating off the small space at top volume and Jensen spun around. Every teasing thing Jared had thought up to torture him with stuck in his throat  
"Woah" became the only thing Jared was capable of thinking. Jensen looked … well, Hot. Really REALLY hot. It wasn't like he didn't know that Jensen was hot already, but there was a difference between 'yeah he's hot' and 'fuck, he's hot' and Jared was firmly planted in to the 'fuck, he's hot' check box. Like a switch had been turned on he had gone from slightly dorky (but hot) guy next door to grade A wet dream material in seconds, muscles gleaming with that looked like massage oil, hair mussed up like sex and a smouldering mix of seduction and pout on his perfect face.   
Jared swallowed hard, he wasn't supposed to find this hot, this was all supposed to be a joke. A small part of his brain was yelling something about teasing and making fun of the situation but it was being practically drowned out as everything became the way Jensen was sashaying over to him, stepping to the beat, eyes right on Jared gleaming with seduction, hips swaying with every step closer.   
Now standing right in front of Jared, Jensen paused, sliding on leg between Jared's and murmured "just remember, you asked for this" with a smirk. The beat dropped and so did Jensen, right down on to the floor between Jared's open legs, hands on his thighs. Jared sucked in a breath as he watched Jensen writhe between his legs, his hands sliding closer and closer to Jared's crotch quickly followed by their owner who pressed himself against Jared with agonising perfection.   
"Cat got your tongue?" Jensen asked in a low voice with a grin, so close that their noses were almost touching. Jared couldn't find words and Jensen didn't wait for an answer, with a nimble push he closed Jared's legs with his own and straddled his lap. Jared bit the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning, his mind was going fuzzy, his thoughts reduced to blithering nothings, he didn't realise just how hard this was making him until Jensen circled his hips, grinding down on him and the friction sent a flash of pleasure down his spine.  
"Oh god" he breathed, his head falling back while Jensen's hands wondered up his torso.  
"Enjoying yourself jay?" the words were pressed against his neck just below his ear by sinfully soft lips, nether cared about what was happening so long as it didn't end, Jared's hands grabbed Jensen's hips, grinding up against him with a moan which Jensen reciprocated into Jared's ear, his hands now twisting in his silky hair, bitten nails scraping his scalp deliciously.  
"Tell me you want this." Jensen gasped moving his lips to ghost them over Jared's with every word, their hips still moving together.   
"I want this, oh god I want this" Jared stuttered pushing his lips's against those of his best friend the fever just to much to stand. Jensen's groan, muffled around their lips, went straight to Jared's already painfully hard dick as the rode each other like their lives depended on it.   
"So hot jay, wanted you so bad for so long" Jensen panted one hand still in Jared's hair, the other traveling down his chest again to the waistband of his jeans   
"oh fuck" Jared replied as Jensen's hand slipped inside his boxers grasping him in a firm grip "Oh god, Jensen"  
"Bet you've been dying for this, desperate for me to get my hands on your cock" Jensen murmured in to his ear, teeth grazing against his earlobe "Tell me, tell me how much you fucking love it, how much you want me on my knees again letting you fuck my mouth"  
Jared had always had the feeling Jensen was a dirty talker but this surpassed all of his midnight fantasies from when he had been to drunk to think about how wrong it was to want his best friend like this, filthy, hot and crazy. All he could muster was a whimper in response.   
It only took the hitch in Jensen's voice and a last sentence of "I want you, I want you to pin me down and fuck me hard" and Jared hit is orgasm, or more or less it hit him, shooting in to his jeans and Jensen's hand with a drawn out moan that was enough to push Jensen over with edge with him, panting his name against his lips.  
Nether moved as they came down from their highs, nether could have moved, not for all the gold in the world, they just clung to each other breathing hard, still somehow managing to stay on the chair.   
"You need to lose bets more often" Jared chuckled as post coital bliss settled in  
Jensen muttered something he didn't quite catch into his neck but sounded like "bite me"  
Jared grinned "anything for you" he muttered back and Jensen wrapped his arms around his neck and extracted his revenge on the skin of Jared neck.


End file.
